I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings
by BlackxXxThornsxXxRedemption
Summary: Two kids show up at Shigures front door.The girl can hug them without transforming, identifying herself and her brother as the lost Sohmas that fled as children. But why did they? Emiko's dark past with Akito may have something to do with it My first fi


**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION! NO HATE COMMENTS. I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

Shigure Sohma sat in his office, trying to push out the noise in the next room. Yuki and Kyo Sohma were fighting, and Tohru Honda was trying to stop them from hurting each other. Apparently she was unsuccessful. _Oh will this fighting ever stop, I'll never know…_ he thought, trying to close his eyes. A knock at the front door snapped him out of his thoughts. He lifted up his head

"Huh" another knock. He sprang up. "I'll get it!" he chimed in cheerfully. He opened the door to see two children, standing side by side in the door frame. One of them a boy and the other a girl.

"H-hello S-Shi-chan" the girl greeted. Shigure stared at them both. It took him a minute or so to figure out who these strangers were.

"My, my, do I see what I think I see? It's certainly been a long time, hasn't it?" the boy and girl bowed. "You two sure have grown since I last saw you. You look more mature, you certainly don't look like the cute little eight year olds I saw so long ago. Though, it seems like I saw you both just yesterday. Hard to believe it's been almost seven years. _Yuki! Kyo! Come see! Our little wild-flower has come back to us!" _Shigure cried dramatically, trying to throw his arms around the girl, who suddenly looked uneasy. The boy shoved Shigure away from her, protectively standing beside her now.

"What is it Shigure? Who's at the-" Yuki cut himself off; his eyes were big with shock, seeing the two new arrivals in Shigure's living room. "I-Isamu_…? _What are you_-" _he stopped again, realizing the other visitor. His eyes grew wider_ "Emiko!_"

She neatly bowed, displacing a mass of beautiful, long blue-black hair-precisely the color of ink-that was tied up in a single braid. She had a pretty face but looked around the age of fifteen. _Awww. What a cute girl _Tohru smiled at her.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Yuki asked but he was cut off as Kyo stomped into the room.

"What do you want?" He stared at the two strangers standing there. "Wait a sec! Who the hell are these two?!"

"Oh Kyo-Kyo. You don't remember us do you?" The boy taunted, his mouth had sharp canines, sharper than a normal person's, which was odd. The boy was tall, broad shouldered and skinny. He had the strangest eyes, they were the brightest watery blue with flecks of gray that sparkled when he smiled, his hair was a smoky gray shade that was shaggy and shoulder length.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves for Kyo-Kyo here?" Shigure teased right along with him. The girl took a step forward, about to speak, and tripped. She fell forward; Yuki outstretched his arms, catching her.

"Emichan! Are you alright?" He asked her, a little pink in the face.

"Uh-huh" she mumbled. The girl's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment too. Tohru stood baffled.

"B-But Y-Yuki-kun d-d-didn't tr-transform…" she exclaimed, confused on what just happened.

"That's because she is part of the Zodiac, Miss Honda" Yuki answered quietly. His eyes gestured towards the boy "this boy here is Sohma Isamu and this is Sohma Emiko, his younger sister."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Honda" Isamu bowed formally "we heard about you." Tohru began bowing, bowing and bowing like a broken windup toy.

"Oh no! The pleasure is all mine. I'm very pleased to meet you!" Isamu sniggered.

"Cute." He commented, getting an agitated look from Kyo.

"So what? Are you two back for good now or are you just 'gunna run away again?" Kyo grumbled through gritted teeth. Emiko's eyes softened and she watched her feet. "Now Kyo, no need to get nasty to Emi" Isamu smiled, coming to Emiko's defense.

"We just figured…that…" Emiko trailed off.

"Well Isamu-kun, Emiko-san, we're glad that your home" Shigure added to brighten the mood. "You two must be starving? We're going to have dinner soon. Would you like to stay?"

"Starving! I hope that's okay. Sorry we dropped in on you guys. It took us most of the day to get back."

"Not at all Isamu-kun. Is that alright with you Tohru-san?"

"Yes-I mean-they came all this way so of course!"

**THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER! SORRY IT's SHORT. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. NO HATE COMMENTS PLEASE! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION! I'LL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAP SOON. HMMMM I'M IN A WRITNG MOOD SO MAYBE EVEN TONIGHT**


End file.
